Elsword: Pandemic
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: Viral Outbreaks can cause Millions, Billions to die. The most horrifying part is how fast it spreads, and the fact of the matter of how it can be spread without any sort of immediate signs whatsoever, Venture into the story of how a single person can cause such a destruction by carelessness and absolute ignorance. {AU} May be Rated to M for Further Content. Horror/Mystery/Angst
1. Patient 0

**_Patient 0_**

* * *

_Viruses are infections that intrude the immune system and occur mostly in human beings, it can cause multiple of symptoms that are usually unknown in beginning stages that can be severely deadly, they have their own genetic code like other species as if it is a species of its own. Mutating and adapting to it's environment to survive longer and thrive as all species try to do, though the impact is so strong in humans that it causes a powerful illness that leaves most in critical conditions and eventually death…mental illnesses or physical illnesses that can be cured sometimes, the spread can be from direct or it can mutate to be airborne or even waterborne. Viruses like this usually develop from a animal becoming infected, though it doesn't experience the illness as humans would, but when a human comes in contact with it…it shows immediate symptoms, the human doesn't know its infected with a UDV (Unknown Detected Virus) it's usually spread through direct contact, as the human socializes and deals with it's everyday routine with others, those others become infected while the first person infected, Patient 0 eventually shows illness symptoms usually taking it as a common cold or flu, when it gets worse, usually the person is to weak to go to a hospital and ends up dying. The people infected deal with people they talk to and it then ventures out, to the point where some people go internationally to different countries, people in those countries become infected, with different types of immune systems and environments the virus is being passed through, it mutates, becoming stronger and stronger. Eventually by the time it has taken noticed, it has spread an incredible amount. Taking the attention of Officials and Higher-ups around the world, once checking citizens for their medical status, they see there are infected people residing in their country. Quarantines happen…secluding of countries, borders close and every single step is taken to prevent further infection but by this time it is usually to late, the virus has mutated to far to be stopped. Millions to Billions will die until the virus decided it's had enough and just decides to disappear…_

_**This is called a Pandemic….**_

"Onii-chan!" A young girl with strikingly magenta hair flowing down to her mid back and a white dress runs to a well-developed teenager with the same magenta hair but in a lose ponytail with a spiked band. Wearing a red stain shirt with the first three buttons undone and wearing black silk pants with white sneakers. He is currently resting in a lawn chair on the patio of a house in a quiet neighborhood of Belder, the birds whistling. Welcoming the warmth of the sun. The little girl runs up to him placing her small hands on his lap, catching his attention he raises an eyebrow and looks at her, questioning her what is it.

"Onii-chan your friend is here! She said she wants to talk to you alone!" She chirped happily while giving her 'Onii-chan' a bright smile. He smiles softly and rubs her hair messing it up slightly, causing the young girl to pout. He stands up and looks down at her. She stares up and blinks in confusion. Then she opens her arms and shows a big grin with her bright teeth. The teenage boy reaches down to match her height and gives her a gentle hug, her small arms wraps around his lean frame, returning the hug.

"Thanks Yakata, you're a good girl." The young girl quoted as Yakata blushes from the compliment and shuffles her feet in a fit of not knowing how to respond, she nods her head and smiles, the blush still apparent on her face. "Thank you Yasha-Onii-chan!" He nods at her and walks into the house, opening the glass door that lead to the interior hallways, he goes into his bedroom, knowing the girl he was waiting for would be in there. He grinned to himself, his heart starting to swell in happiness.

He turns the knob on his door opening it with a soft creak, peeking in he sees his girl friend on the bed swaying her feet back and forth. Smiling he pushed the door open lightly and stepped in closing it behind him for some privacy. He walked over to his bed and sat down, causing a slight bounce, she smiled at him and he returned it. He moved a hand on her lap and rubbed circles on her legs with his thumb.

"So how was your trip?" He asked with a light tone, she blushed slightly, making him a tad confused, she swayed her legs once more, not looking at him causing a bit more confusion in the boy known as Yasha.

"It was great, South Sander is actually a really nice place, it's not as people make it out to be, and they even have a Zoo there! They have a lot more animals than zoos here." Her response seemed sort of rushed to Yasha's ears. He kissed her on the lips in a attempt to calm her down. She blinked and then she smiled, but her eyes seemed to glisten slightly.

"Nakami what's wrong? Did something bad happen?" He asked with worry embedded in his voice, she shook her head, but her heart began to race uncontrollably, she stood up and smiled at Yasha again. Waving slightly. "I guess I'm just a bit homesick, and have a bit of jetlag, I'll be going so I can catch up on my sleep, anyways. I already missed so many days, wouldn't make sense to miss more right?" Yasha blinked at her slightly dumbfounded by her small explanation of why she was leaving, he only nodded slowly.

"Well alright, rest well." Yasha stood up to give her a kiss on the lips once more but she turned away with a frown, her eyes were glistening in the light of the room. He raised an eyebrow but he didn't question it and shrugged it off, "Goodbye…" She whispered before she hurriedly scampered out of the house. Yasha placed a hand on his hip as he stared out of his door that was swinging loosely as she opened it quite roughly; Yakata walked to the entrance and stared at her older brother with confusion.

"What's wrong with Nakami-neechan?" She leaned forward and tilted her head cutely in confusion; he smiled trying to keep her worries from residing any further, he shook his head. "She's tired from her trip; the time zone over there is different so she hasn't slept for awhile." Yakata blinked obviously confused by her brother's elaborate but simple statement but she nodded regardless. She smiled goofily and beamed at her brother with a odd twinkle in her eye. Her brother seemed curious at this certain change in attitude but didn't question it.

"Oniichan~! Let's take a bath!" She trotted over and grabbed her brother's hand lightly but began towing him towards the large bathroom in their house, this was a daily thing that happened, his little sister would want to take baths with her brother, he only did it because she was still young and she seemed to care about it so much. He loved his sister dearly and it seemed that it was vice versa.

"Okay Yakata-chan..." He smiled, and allowed the small girl to pull him to their destination.

* * *

"Oii~ I heard Yasha's girlfriend is coming back today!" I girl with yellow greenish colored hair bounced over to a group of girls who blinked looking up from their objects that they were doing their usual tasks on, the girl with yellow-greenish hair face fell slightly at the ignorance of her friends that were standing there. A girl looked up and smiled awkwardly to try to ease up the situation she closed her book and pressed it against her chest with both of her hands, pushing up the glasses further up the bridge on her nose.

"Sorry Rena, we really don't care for her all that much." The girl had strikingly purple hair and she gave a slight scowl as she glanced at the ground, leaning against the locker behind her, she let out a heavy sigh. A girl with amazing long fire orange hair that flowed to the ground almost, it curved and moved in the air conditioned hallways in a rhythmic way, her eyes were a bright purple-bluish color that seemed to glow a unnatural contrast, the bangs framing her face, and on the sides her hair seemed to spike out slightly, her bust was slightly average getting a bit over the border of average. Her black and purple plaid skirt flowed nicely to her mid-thighs without revealing to much, she wore a black blaze that fit her muscular frame snugly, a purple silk satin shirt under with one button undone revealing her tanned skin. The blazer she wore, caped out in the back and sides around her like a long trench coat jacket but only reached to the length of her thighs. The girl looked up in recognition and took out an ear piece, the booming sound from her ipod coming out clearly to the group.

"I don't like her to much, you do know what she did right?" the girl quoted as Rena blinked in confusion. For what this girl said and how did she even know what was even being said, the girl rolled her eyes and let out a wicked grin that she always had been sighted by. "You know I can read lips. She slept with this guy from school, or something involving sexual relations, Duke, the guy with Black hair and the exotic emerald eyes, ya know school pretty boy." The girl made swaying motions with her arms to put emphasis and even did slight swooning to show how girls usually reacted to him. Rena couldn't help but laugh but her eyes went wide with shock.

"Didn't she just get back, how do you know this Miharu?" The girl said to be Miharu shrugged and smiled slightly, she examined her fingernails as Rena waited for her answer. "That guy doesn't know the first thing about the Don't-Kiss-n'-Tell Rule, news spreads fast especially when it's about him." The girls in the group nodded, Rena scowled slightly at hearing this. "Well screw her then. God knows what kind of stuff Duke has, he's slept with so many girls here she might of caught a disease." A Girl with a orange skirt and white dress shirt jumped in surprise, her orange boots making slight clacks on the marble floor of the school hallway.

"That's terrible!" The purple haired girl glared at her and just sighed in an irritated way. She crossed her arms and stared at the Orange clothed and Black-haired beauty in shock and in slight annoyance. "Ara, even Reiko doesn't show any sympathy for her you can tell by how she looks, she should have kept her legs closed her fault." Ara pouted at the girl

And made a slight huff sound giving off a really childish looking illusion.

"Aisha-chan your mean!" She whined, Aisha smirked slightly but brushed off the comment as it was common for her to hear that from Ara from day to day. Rena looked at the girls pondering a thought in her mind. Her eyes fell on Reiko, a girl who had hot pink short hair and large hot pink neon eyes to match. She was very small; she wore a black dress with ruffles at the end and long black boots with no designs on them but came up her porcelain legs to above the knee, with no heels at all.

"You are thinking about letting Yasha know about what Nakami did right?" Rena let a small smile show but nodded regardless. She pushed herself away from the group and signaled them to come to class, "The bell is about to ring." The group nodded at each other and turned to turn off their electronics or put away other objects.

"You guys go ahead, I need something from my locker" The group nodded and continued to head into class, Miharu opened her locker after jiggling the combination lock a few times in frustration. The sounds of footsteps coming from a different direction caught her attention. She looked up to see the guy they were just talking about. Yasha Yamamoto, his magenta hair was flowing gracefully in the breeze, he was considered gorgeous and not in the flamboyant way, Miharu stared for a few seconds before glaring and taking in his almost…staggering motion. He seemed to be holding his head in pain. Miharu opened her locker and grabbed a textbook from inside and slammed it close quickly placing the lock back on in a smooth motion. She then moved forward towards Yasha.

"Hey Yasha are you O…K…God what's wrong with you?!" Miharu backed away in fear seeing Yasha's fatigued body that seemed to almost be shaking slightly, his usual exotic tanned skin was now a very sickly pale white that made his hair stick out almost in a sore thumb manner. Yasha looked up slowly at Miharu's bright eyes and let a weak smile show. His usual bright eyes were dull and saddened, a way that drove fear through another's heart.

"I'm fine, I just had a bad night's sleep I'll be fine later on." He spoke confidently fixing his posture so he looked normal, he wasn't sweating but he looked extremely tired, maybe it was just lack of sleep, though Miharu had never seen so much sleep deprivation to the point it made you this pale.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't need to see a Doctor or anything?" She suggested cautiously, Yasha smiled at her concern which warmed his heart in a way it probably shouldn't have but he brushed it off waving his hand, blowing the suggestion away. "I'm okay don't worry about me okay?" He gave off a bright grin, Miharu smiled and a tint of pink decorated her cheeks, it was barely noticeable but it was there.

"O-okay then, class is about to start, we should go…So uh, how's Nakami, since she came back?" Yasha's posture stiffened and he came to a halt as they had just began walking slightly, he blinked his eyes and let out a nervous laugh that put Miharu in a severe state of worry and anxiety that she was afraid she may go into cardiac arrest. He didn't even look at her which only made the worry shoot up even further, though Miharu was questioning herself why she was even caring for the cheating female in the first place.

"She called me this morning and said she wasn't coming, she really isn't feeling well, she came over my house on her 2nd day back and she was acting…odd...I had my suspicions but I didn't really ask, I guess she really was sick." He ended with a sad quote, Miharu blinked, then she squinted her eyes examining Yasha slightly, he seemed okay but something was making Miharu's instincts go jumping off a cliff into a endless void doing the most flips one can think of.

"What country did she come back from….?" Miharu asked cautiously, Yasha turned to her in confusion and raised an eyebrow.

"South Sander, Why you ask?"


	2. Aberration

_Aberration_

* * *

Day 1 12:39 pm

"Are you serious…?" Raven nodded at me as he leaned against the cold wall behind him and opened a eye at me to look at me, he let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his hands through his long black and red streaked hair. "I wouldn't lie to you Yasha." Elsword walked over and looked at both of us and chuckled slightly but in a way that sent shivers down your spine, he always had a way of doing that unintentionally, or maybe he did it on purpose.

"He's right, I heard about it but I didn't honestly believe it, but you know that guy has Paparazzi, the school Celeb bro." Elsword was rocking a Black muscle shirt and cargo pants and wore his hair in his usual long style with the banded long portions in the front and one in the back. He put his hands in his pockets and took out a lollipop and sucked on it mercilessly. I could really use one right now.

I held my head down in disappointment, I couldn't believe it, I fell for that girl, hard, and then I hear this, My heart felt heavy, and it felt as someone had pour corrosive acid and it was lingering in my throat, I wanted to break down and cry. I punched the wall to avoid hitting my friends, I heard a sickening crack, whether it was the stone or the bones in my knuckles, I didn't feel anything. Which was strange…I ignored it. I punched it again, opening my hand as it shook slightly, my body began shaking in anger and complete disbelief. Raven and Elsword had turned to me, they seemed shocked and a bit scared by how their stances stiffened. I let out several heavy breaths, trying to keep my tears from pouring out, swallowing down hard I stood up and recollected myself, I felt fine. If she messed up it's her fault.

I stood up and turned towards them, they stared at me and I stared back, my eye twitched slightly, my nose scrunched slightly in a slow motion, they blinked at me, I hadn't meant to do that it just happened. My mind felt as if it was clouded but at the same time I feel loose like I didn't have any sense of common sense anymore, I started grinning, showing my sharp canines…"That bitch can die…matter of fact I'll kill her..I'll show her to never break anyone's heart." Raven and Elsword's eyes widened. My own eyes went the size of saucers when I realized what I said. I covered my mouth with my hand and I couldn't even blink, I would never act like this, I would usually let things go, what was different now.

"Yasha…are you sure you're alright?" I turned towards Elsword and I stared at him before I made that slight twitch motion again. "I need some air, don't follow me!" I ran out as fast as I could out of the hallway, my feet pounded in the hallway I tripped over my own feet but I clumsily regained my balance, I pushed my hand against the wall to turn a corner sharply and I bounded up the stairs, up to the 3rd floor from the first. Reaching a metal door I shoved it open and ran up another 2 flights of stairs before I slammed open the door to the rooftop, I collapsed on the ground in a panic and started coughing and hacking til my ribs felt like they were shaking with the vibrations. I gripped the fabric over my heart tightly, it becoming slightly wrinkled. I opened my eyes slowly, my vision was hazy and I couldn't see. But I was sure I wasn't crying.

"What…the hell is wrong with me..?" I felt as if my mind was being taken over and I couldn't control myself. My eyes felt faded with fatigue and I glanced at my hand, the color was returning but I didn't feel normal, I felt smothered, maybe Miharu was right, I probably do need to see a doctor. My coughing increased, I hacked up tons of unwanted saliva and flim onto the ground in front of me. I began wheezing, the sides of my vision had begun changing from black and the area around me seemed to be moving like an unsteady camera. I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't respond to my command, the amount of pressure that was on my brain was close to being an excruciating pain worse than a migraine. I let out an inhumane scream that I couldn't even bear to hear, it sounded horrible. My body was going numb and it felt as if I was slipping.

_Am…Am I going to Die…?_

_No…No I can't die. I lost Nakami…though…I still have so much I haven't done yet.._

I let my body roll out onto the ground as my arms fell weakly on the warm cement that was heated by the sun that was blazing above, keeping my body atleast covered with a nature's blanket as I felt myself losing it.

_I still have so much I care about….My Mom…My Dad…Raven..Els…Miharu…Yakata…my dear little sister..She would be devastated if I was gone. I can't let myself die. _

"I'm stupid…I can't let myself die," I said out loud. What was I doing? I was just staring blankly to the clear sky talking to myself now, had the pain drove me crazy? Or was I just hallucinating, maybe the devastation of losing Nakami had taken a bigger toll on me than I thought. Maybe I felt like I didn't want to live, that she was my one and everything.

"But nothing matters, I lost Nakami, _No! I have Yakata! I have my Family and friends! _But it shouldn't matter, Love is Life right? _You're Family and Friends is love you idiot!" _

"AAAAGGGHHH!" I shouted in utter panic, I was talking to myself as if there was a second being inside of me, what was I doing, I held my head as if I was trying to make it squeeze out blood, the pain was getting even more intense, my body throbbed and pulsated. My eyes went wide and the color seemed to be washed from them, well it felt like that. My hands shook, I stared at them in complete fear. I stood up finding some sort of new strength, I ran down the stairs and into the 3rd floor bathroom and placed my hands on the marble sink, I held my head down, the bangs falling over my face so it shadowed, my chest heaved from my hard breathing. I looked up slowly and I saw what my appearance looked like. My eyes were dull, the pupils nearly seemed gone and only the color remained with a darkened outline.

_What's happening to me….?! _

Slowly a grin appeared on my face, I started laughing darkly uncontrollably. I started grinning, I couldn't stop, and I didn't want to stop, I wanted to hurt something, I stared back into the mirror, balling my knuckles, my eyes seemed to glow slightly brighter, my bangs fell over my eyes but in a way only I could see through them. Craning my fingers out. I balled my open hand into a fist quickly and forced my hand forward til it connected with the glass and I heard a shatter, not feeling a single milligram of pain. I felt great. I felt free, and I felt as if I wanted to kill something. I wanted to destroy something, someone. I felt as if I had been driven up the wall.

_I felt Insane…._

* * *

I rested a hand on my locker and held my head down slightly, as my hand slid down the cold metal of the locker, the strap of my backpack hanging loosely in my hand, I was still worried about Yasha, he had been acting…well he looked odd this morning, the way his eyes looked wasn't something I couldn't forget, it was something that would haunt my mind for awhile. I had even lost focus in class and it didn't go unnoticed, a lot of people notice my mind was strayed off in another direction. My teacher had asked me what was wrong but I couldn't even tell her, it wasn't something I was going to openly admit, and as if I would talk to a teacher about problems that was going through my mind.

"It's probably nothing I should worry about." I let out a small laugh and slapped my hand against the locker gently. I turned around to see a full head of magenta with shadowed eyes and a stiffened frame, tanned exotic skin and hands at his sides, it was Yasha Yamamoto.

"MOTHER OF GOD! Yasha you scared me!" He was grinning in a almost sadistic manner, it shot a unknown level of panic through me that just shouted for me to run, I fell to the ground, on my knees and resting a hand on my heart, I felt heavily impacted by something that felt as cold as they described death, I felt as if my end was near, It wasn't a pain but it was something to fear. I stood up slowly regaining my self. Yasha's smirk lifted up to show his white teeth that glistened in the light and shone in the dimly lit hallway. I couldn't see his eyes. It was the thing I wished to see but the one thing I felt that may kill me or scare me enough for my body to lurch out and make a run for the door.

"Yasha…are you okay…you look better." I examined him to see how he was going to respond, but the only reaction I got was the shaking of his shoulders, I heard a deep vibrant chuckle coming from him. It made my body shake. Tremble before him, his chuckles became slightly louder as he seemed to be losing it. I took a small step back. I didn't want to be near him.

"Oh I'm fine. Perfect. Heheheheh…" His laughter seemed so dark and evil to me that it really made me want to piss my panties right now. I took another step back. His laughter only resounded louder in the hallway that everyone had long since left from.

"Am I scaring you...?" More laughter…

"Don't be Scared…" More Laughter…

"Because you won't be able to be scared soon." Louder Laughter. I raised an eyebrow at this.

**SLASH! Drip…**

I felt a really sharp pain in my middle section; I couldn't tell what it was. I just knew Yasha made a swift movement just now, my body felt stiff and unmovable. My eyes went wide as my hair blew out like a gust of wind blew into the hallway.

**Drip...**

I could still feel the pain, what was it? I placed a hand on the aching part of my torso and I felt something warm, hot, and sticky, and wet.

**Drip…**

What was it, it felt familiar, I knew what this was, but did I want to believe what it was? I didn't want to think. I felt the pain wash over me in a white hot flash wave, but I didn't make a sound, I just remained silent.

**Drip…**

Red liquid gushed from my torso and spilled onto the floor in front of me, it stopped very quickly but I saw it, I could barely hear anything, it was deathly quiet. I couldn't stand it, the silence was hurting me, I needed something, to say something, I opened my mouth but I couldn't hear anything, had I gone mute or was my hearing cut off from the amount of blood loss.

**Drip…**

My eyes were wide and bleak, shot with terror and fear, I lifted my hand close to my face for a clear view, my hands which were covered slightly with fingerless gloves, I stared as I saw the bright red warm liquid staining the black cloth and dripping through the cracks of my fingers. I stared blankly at it. My eyes returning to normal then to a dull color. I just stared in utter shock. With nothing to say.

"_Why…Nani…Nani no tame ni….Yasha-kun…"_

_My world went black…_

* * *

"I wonder where Yasha-oniichan is~! He's usually home by now." I pouted slightly, I swayed my short legs as they hovered high above the floor from the couch, my parents weren't home yet and since my school was really close by I was able to come home by myself. I turned the television on because I was bored; I held my white bunny rabbit that Nakami-neechan bought me for my birthday. She's so nice, I want her and my brother to get married and then she can be like a mommy to me, my mommy never really has to much time for me. She's always working like daddy. But that's okay, I know they both love me, but I love someone more than both of them, my Oniichan is the best! He's always there to listen to me when I'm upset…He has a very cute smile, or what I hear mommy and daddy call him, hand…some? Is that how you say it? He looks very handsome, his hair is long and he's really strong, he can carry me easily but I know he allows me to pull him along, but he's nice like that. Oniichan is so sweet, he never would hurt anyone! Even when Nakami-neechan did something bad he didn't get upset! He just said it was okay, but I could tell she hurt Oniichan's feelings, I got mad at her for that but I didn't say anything.

I stared at the television, the news was on, Mommy and Daddy always watch the news, they say it has important things for you to know, important means you should know about it, so maybe I should watch this!

_This following news report, A murder was viewed today by the Belder Police department, the Residence of the Takashi family was found today after hearing several screams, when a close neighbor came by the only thing the witness saw was the Three dead bodies of Nako Takashi, Sotomi Takashi, and young 5 year old boy Harami Takashi, the Teen daughter of the family is no where to be found and said to be a subject to the murder of her family. If you see this girl please report her to the Police department, according to fellow schoolmates, Nakami Takashi was staying home because of a critical illness she came home with from her trip that went internationally. This has brought attention to the police, for one, how did a girl who was in a critical condition of illness have the strength to kill Three people, two of them being adults, and the coincidence that she came home from a foreign country with a illness, this has brought attention to the CDC for any traces of a foreign virus that may be in the blood of the victims. This is a sad day, the Takashi family was a very well-known and liked family the only person who was said to be close enough to kill all 3 was Nakami Takashi. So until a trace of DNA that may show that someone invaded the home she is the key victim. So I repeated if you see Nakami Takashi please report her to the police._

I blinked at the television, I stared at my bunny that Nakami-neechan bought me; I then tossed it to the wall because I got scared, and killing someone is a bad thing, right? It means taking someone's life away, and life is what allows you to be with those you love, it makes you die if someone take's your life, right? When people die, they start decaying then they turn to skeletons, I knew Nakami-neechan's family, they were good people, I didn't want them to go, if they were dead, it meant I wouldn't see them again right…Harami-kun...I liked him a lot, I wanted to play with him once more, it made me happy when I saw him, his laughter was really nice to me, I liked hearing him, I loved it when I made him happy. But Nakami-neechan took that away from me, No, Nakami isn't my neechan anymore, I don't like her, I don't care if Oniichan doesn't like it, I'm going to tell Oniichan what Nakami did. He'll believe me.

"Yasha-oniichan where are you?" I whined out loud, I brought my knees to my chest and then I began sniffling, I cried because I was sad, because I would miss Takashi-otousan and Takashi-okaasan…They were like my second parents, Nakami took it away, why are there bad people. They said that Nakami is sick, is that why Nakami did that? But taking someone's life can't be taken back, can it, it won't fix anything. So I shouldn't forgive Nakami, she's a bad person. I coughed, my crying hurt my lungs.

"Oniichan…Where are you…?"

* * *

_Where are you...Where are you? I can't see you..._


	3. Intoxication

_**Intoxication**_

* * *

**Day 2 6:53 p.m. Miharu Residence **

"Huh?" I looked around blinking in a panicked way, I tossed my head left and right and I found myself in my plush bed at my house, how did I get here? I was at the school wasn't I? I don't remember catching the bus home, I don't even remember leaving the school, and my memory is hazy, what happened? I can't remember.

"Miharu-chan~! You alright?" I saw Aisha resting an arm on the frame of my bedroom door as she casually looked in staring at my sitting up form. She had a small grin on her face and I blinked obviously confused.

"Aisha what are you doing here?" She blinked at me and walked over, putting a hand to my forehead and frowning slightly, she turned her hand to the back checking thoroughly I just waited silently and she pulled her hand away and gave me a saddened smile.

"You're a bit warm, I thought that you were just tired but maybe you hit your head on the floor."

"Huh?" I scanned my memory once more and it hurt my head, I couldn't remember, why couldn't I remember? I closed my eyes tightly as I saw random flashes, I saw the window in the hallway by my locker, the bright light from the sun beaming in, and it was quiet. The environment seemed shaky like a movie effect or something like that. My vision was turning to black and white, then a flash of a guy with long hair, and his grin was sadistic, shadowed eyes and strong form. Who was he? I can't remember.

"School…hallway…floor…School….after school…what was I doing…?" I opened my eyes partially so they were half-lidded. A small frown on my features I gripped my blanket firmly. I couldn't remember, the flashes of the boy's face kept showing in front of me, the corners of his mouth, his sharp canines, then…a picture of blood splattered on the wall…I could hear the echo of something dripping to the floor, Then something heavy fell to the floor, then everything faded away.

"Was anyone there when you found me? Anything looked messy?" I asked in a almost interrogating why. Aisha blinked at me confused at my forwardness and determination to find the answer with why I was found on the floor in the school hallway. She shook her head slowly and blinked.

"No, it was clean and the hallway was abandoned. Maybe your more feverish than I thought, maybe you should stay home tomorrow." I thought it over but I never let a simple sickness keep me home, plus we had a lot to do in school tomorrow, I couldn't afford to stay home. I shook my head.

"I'm going tomorrow, I should be okay, I probably just hit my head when I fell." Aisha just shrugged and stood up she reached over and hugged me. Then she seemed to recoil slightly. "Eeewww Miharu your sweaty!" I smiled sheepishly as she wiped her self down a bit I gave her an apologetic look and she accepted it giving me a nod.

* * *

**Day 2 9:48 p.m. Yamamoto Residence**

_Oniichan…..is he okay? He looks different…why did he look so scary…or was it that he was scared…did he find out what Nakami did…? I feel odd, I feel a bit warm…do I have a fever? _

"Momma! Is Oniichan okay?" I walked up to her bouncing slightly, she turned to me and gave me a sad look, then it seemed as something flashed in her eyes, was it because she was scared of something? Is Momma scared of Yasha-oniichan?

"I'm sure Yasha is okay." She gave me a smile but I could tell that it wasn't a happy smile. I frowned slightly, why did Moms' and Dads' act like everything is okay when it isn't? DO they think that because I'm young I can't handle it? That upsets me…I don't like that at all. I feel angry; I want to hurt her now.

"Hey, Momma, did you hear what Nakami-chan did?" I said in a cheerful voice so she didn't know I was angry, I let out a wide grin, I felt like laughing, Momma's face looked so funny to me, she seemed terrified, was I scaring her? I was wasn't I? I feel powerful, I like this, and she won't treat me like a child will she?

"No, Yakata-chan…what did Nakami-san do? I just came home so I haven't really heard anything." She said in a really quiet voice, I could tell she was scared, her confidence had went down, she was usually a really confident woman but that just had vanished in the way I was talking to her, I felt in control, I like this feeling, a lot.

"She killed her family!" I grinned widely and Momma's face went into a look of shock, her eyes went wide, her body went stiff and she dropped the dish she was holding and it crashed in the sink and it broke went a loud clatter, a piece of it fell on my arm and cut me and I started bleeding, it dripped onto the floor, I didn't feel it though, I raised my arm and stared at it in curiosity. I brought my forearm which had a trail of my blood on it and licked it up with my tongue; my momma stared at me in total fear.

"Yakata stop that!" I glared at her darkly my eyes becoming sharp the magenta color flashing dangerously.

"_**DAMATTE KUDASAI!" **_ I shouted at her, she took a step back in shock, I glared her more intensely my body becoming a strong defense of a dangerous aura that was something that felt it could cause pain and perfectly capable of inflicting it. She began backing up further. I pressed my lips into a flat line, my eyebrows creasing, and the dangerous glint still in my eyes.

"You're always telling me what to do! You always sugar coat everything and don't tell me the full story? Right?! Do you think I can't handle it? Well you're wrong! I know Yasha-oniichan isn't well! Don't lie to me! _**Watashi wa anata o anadoru**__…" _I said my last sentence darkly so she got the point. I didn't like her I thought I did but maybe that was a illusion, just because I'm her daughter doesn't mean I have to love her.

"Yakata-chan…you're probably just cranky…you probably need to sleep swe-"

"**JIGOKU O SHATTODAUN!" **My Japanese was just spilling out, I couldn't help it, it just came out because I was so angry, I really cursed at her. Her eyes glistened and tears threatened to fall her eye pupils shrunk from devastation of a broken heart. I didn't care, she could go die. I started giggling uncontrollably, I let a wide grin show, it just came out, I felt diluted as my personality was being condensed and intensified by a substance, and my true self was shining like a star. It felt great to let myself out.

"Hehehehahaha!" I cackled loudly, she backed up and tripped over her feet. I walked over to her and she began tumbling backwards in panic, I was much smaller than her but the fear that I drove through her was enough to make her like putty in my hand. I towered over her staring, wiping my grin off my face; my eyes had turned hollow and half-lidded.

"You are nothing; you don't know me okaa-san…" I giggled slightly, I had been through a lot more than she thought, a lot of stuff seen that shouldn't of been seen for a small girl like me, I was seeing things now in front of me, not her, she couldn't see me, my true self, she just stared through seeing the other unrealistic side.

"Can you see all of me…?"

"Yakata-chan what are you talking about?"

"Walk into my mystery….Step inside and hold on for dear life." I cackled mercilessly. She was confused, I knew what I was saying, she didn't know me, what went through my mind, the things I've wanted to do, what I want to do now, all those things I've been suppressing until now.

"Do you remember me…?" My face went blank as I stared down at her again.

"Capture you or set you free…I am all of me….Finally…I am all…I am all of me.." I grinned as I balled my fist up slightly. She stared at me in utter shock; I don't think she understood me.

"Do you remember me?" I knelt down my breath reaching to her cheek and she shuddered in fear. Does she remember the innocent little girl that once was, no, I never was like that, I always disliked her, it was a illusion, nothing but a façade to keep myself from turning into what I am now.

I pulled out a knife from the counter than I could reach from behind me, I stared at her for a long time, I held out the knife, it glinted bright and reflected in her eyes. Her wide, fear stricken eyes. I began giggling slightly, my posture shaking with my laughter. She seemed absolutely paralyzed by me.

"Do you see all of me…? Do you see all of me….Momma…I am all of me." Her bottom lip began quivering, her body was shaking so badly and it was all, all so funny to me. But I didn't crack a grin.

"_Sayonara….Momma."_

"_YAKATA N- AAAAGGGGH!"_

* * *

**Day 3 12:37 p.m. School Cafeteria **

"Yooooo~ Yasha you alright man?" I raised a eyebrow snapped out of my daydream by Elsword, he looked at me with curiosity in those fiery red orbs of his, I nodded slowly, slightly confused and sat up from my leaned position against the wall.

"Yeah I'm fine, why you ask?" I tilted my head and he gave me a deadpanned look.

"Have you even been listening the slightest bit around here today?" I returned the deadpanned look and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Nakami killed her family yesterday apparently. You know anything about that?" My eyes went as wide as saucers at this information..

"She did what?!" He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it was all over the news, I'm surprised no one has asked you about it." I shook my head and stared at the ground.

"That doesn't make any sense; she was practically bed-ridden yesterday." Elsword gave me a confused look and gave me a look over.

"Speaking of illnesses, Yasha you look a bit…different?" I raised an eyebrow

"How so?"

"Your eyes are kind of dull and your skin has a certain type of glow, not the healthy kind either, and…Where'd this come from?" Elsword walked over and touched my face, I winced because of the close contact. Something smeared slightly. I stared at him as he pulled his fingers away, a slight trace of my blood there.

"You got a nasty gash on your face, it started bleeding a few minutes ago, surprised no one said anything." He stared at his fingers and licked the blood off, I made a noise of disgust in the back of my throat, and he let out a hearty laugh.

"Coppery Bittersweet, taste of blood, not bad Yasha." I gave him a deadpan look.

"You do this often?"

"Weird habit of mines."

"Well alright." I turned away, but before I did so I swore I could see the faintest twitch coming from Elsword's eye and a movement of his mouth but nothing came out, was he okay?

* * *

**Day 3 2: 41 p.m. 3****rd**** Floor Corridor**

_What is this feeling…? I feel weird, I went over Miharu-Chan's house and I've been feeling weird ever since, I feel kind of warm too, maybe I should of stayed home today, but something was off, I felt like causing chaos, I just wanted to hear the screams of people, I wanted to burn something, I wanted to see the blood and the horror in someone's eyes. It was flashing through my mind constantly as people walked by me, my vision had been getting a bit hazy and woozy, shaky and unsteady as I walked in the hallways, I held my head as people stared at me like I had grown a second head. I had to get away from this crowd, I felt as if I would do something bad if I stayed around people._

"_Aisha-chan!" Ara ran up to me waving hard to catch my attention, she walked up to me and blinked a sort of shock in her eyes. "Aisha-chan your pale! Are you alright?" My head was down, my purple bangs covering my eyes; I didn't want to lift my head. _

"_Aisha-chan? Look at me please…?" I lifted my head slowly, my bangs shadowed my eyes slightly, I tilted my head in a way so my bangs would uncover my eyes, Ara's eyes went wide as she stared at me in fear, a look that sent pleasure through my body. Her orange eyes that were so adorable just shrunk in size as she stared at me._

"_Your…eyes…..they're hollow…Aisha-chan? Are you okay? Aisha! AISHA!" She began reaching over and shook me hard, and I couldn't help the big satisfied grin that spread across my face when I was in the proximity to kill the person in front of me….this very sweet girl known as Ara Haan, the girl that helped me so much, the girl that is my best friend, and also the girl who I desired to hear her pained screams echo through my ears like a Siren's wail…._

_What the hell have I become?_

* * *

_**Can you see all of me..?**_

_**Walk into my Mystery...**_

_**Step Inside...**_

_**and Hold on for Dear life**_

_Hehehehahaha!_

**_Do you Remember.. me...?_**

**_Capture you...or set you free...?_**

**_I am all.._**

**_I am All of Me..._**

**_I am all.._**

**_I am All of Me..._**

_Sayonara..._

* * *

_**JIGOKU O SHATTODAUN** = **SHUT THE HELL UP!**_

___**Watashi wa anata o anadoru**__…= I despise you.._

_**DAMATTE KUDASAI = SHUT UP!**_


	4. Evacuation

_**Evacuation**_

* * *

_**Day 5 12:01 p.m.**_

_It's been 3 Days since Ara was admitted into the hospital, she was found in a horrible condition, she had been cut several times and was close to bleeding out, she didn't have any broken limbs…someone just opened her up, seemed to desperately try to get inside of her, to see her insides. The thought alone was unpleasant. It had been 5 days since awkward behavior had been happening at my school, and even my dear sister, Yakata-chan has been acting quite weird, she seemed overly happy, but deep in her eyes she had this look of deep sorrow and regret, My mother had been admitted into the hospital with several injuries, for some reason my mother said she had fell and hurt herself badly. She claimed she had fallen on a bunch of glass but something just didn't seem right. _

_Yakata has been bothering me, telling me not to go to school anymore, she's afraid, there have been a few recent cases of bad illnesses and very high cases of injured students and a few teachers coming in the past few days. No one has heard from Nakami yet. I wonder where she is… _

_**Days 5 12:43 pm**_

I had been lying down on the couch all day, I felt absolutely terrible, Yakata hasn't been feeling well either, and father hasn't returned from the hospital for awhile. There has been many people filing into the hospital recently, it's gotten the attention of the Epidemic Control Center, it's obviously something that's worrying people. I hope it didn't start at my school, people did start getting sick pretty quickly there, now that I think about it, it started happening when Nakami came back…

A sickly feeling came from my lung that made me hunch over and start a hacking fit, clutching onto my throat, I began coughing violently, my ears began ringing and thick amounts of phlegm that seemed to clog my throat and taste close to blood began filling my mouth, my throat burned and my lungs needed air, eventually the phlegm started spilling out onto the thick carpet of the living room, Yakata had long since gotten worried and rushed to get me a pitcher of water, but I couldn't bring myself to grab it, my body was burning and I was flashing in hot and cold chills so quickly it was making me nauseous. Looking down at my shaky hand I could see large beads of sweat forming, my skin was turning a pale-yellow like color, my head was ringing, throbbing pain that matched my heartbeat was sending pulsating waves of pain throughout my head. My stomach was lurching, I was practically throwing up, the water pouring out my mouth proved it, and Yakata ran into the kitchen and brought back a bucket for me to continue in. She stared at me with intense worry. But I couldn't reassure her, she wasn't stupid, and I doubt I could really do anything right now, resting my head over the bucket I began pouring out, the raspy dry feeling in my throat and twisting and knotting of my stomach, my insides were burning. My lungs felt like they were giving out, my breathing became ragged and uneven, coming short, more like pants mixed in with coughing, the coughing became so hard that blood began appearing in the bucket…surprisingly that's when the coughing stopped. I stared down at the blood swirling around, tainting the once white like colored liquid to a reddish like color

Yakata rubbed my back and I sat up slowly, that wasn't the first time I had a big coughing fit like that, but that was the first time there was blood mixed in. Yakata even had a few coughing fits, but surprisingly so, she actually controlled hers a lot better than I did, we were both obviously pretty sick, so I didn't send her to school. We both took care of each other; surprisingly she took care of me more than I took care of her. I gestured Yakata to lie back down on the makeshift bed on the couch and she did obediently, she understood how bad a Fever/Flu could get if not taken seriously, she wasn't ready to die yet.

"Yasha-oniichan…You understand me better than Mom and Dad…" She spoke softly, she was faced towards me staring more at the bucket than at me, She had given me a cloth to wipe my face with and another to put on my head, it was cold and I was grateful for how smart my younger sister is. She had one on her head herself. I'm glad she did the same; I don't want her getting any worse than she is. Turning more from my gaze at the television, I smiled at her.

"Siblings know each other better than parents, a true fact." I laughed lightly and she laughed too, she was surely more full of life than I was, I felt extremely weak, maybe because I just lost my girlfriend and my mother had became gravely injured with the possibility of dying, but Yakata was close to Mother as well. Why hadn't she seemed so fazed by it, maybe she didn't like Mother as much as I thought?

"That's what I like about us the most…" She let out a happy sigh, turning she looked at the television that now had the news on. We were watching for updates on this new illness going around, we wanted to stay updated on this so we could be aware of what to watch out for; I had picked up some medical masks that were being passed out just for safety precautions.

_Nakami Takashi's body was found in the Belder Park around the pathway late last night, her body was incredibly pale and the skin under her eyes had became filled with puss and retained a reddish hue giving a sickly look to her, because of how she was found she was taking in for examination, traces of the new rampant virus going around Belder was found in her body, due to the amazing amount of cells infected and that we're still alive even though her body was inoperable, it could be safe to say she was one of the first people infected with this virus, looking into her body most of her organs had been turned into liquid like substance because of the acid and aggressive virus. Due to the information from the report a few days ago, it is also safe to say this virus came from a different country. Investigations have been moved to South Sander to find out where she may have contracted this new strain of virus. More on this later_

"Oniichan…Is it bad that I don't feel anything..?" Yakata stared at the screen with a blank expression, the bored expression of someone who doesn't care about a damn thing that could be happening, even though her and Nakami seemed close, Yakata didn't seem the little bit fazed by her announced death, maybe it was a bad thing and maybe it isn't. But in the long run it probably had better Pros than Cons. Although I'm sure that a girl as young as her should take more thought into death than she is, or maybe she is but she just isn't feeling anything, maybe she knows it's better not to mourn over the dead and just move on immediately hanging onto things tend to be the downfall and burden of people, and maybe she learned it herself, Yakata was always a smart girl, but her way of thinking always amazed me, she usually kept a child-like girlish demeanor to her around me, but around other people she shined in intelligence and logical points that amazed me and everyone around her.

"It's fine that you don't…it works better in the long run, it's better too move on, and not let emotions entangle you." I said quietly, she only gave a brief nod as we stayed huddled up listening in on the news about the new virus and Nakami's recent death.

The feelings for Nakami was fading away, I didn't feel anything about her death either. It was odd; this illness going around was causing some sort of neurological symptom, a numbness of the mind that wasn't understandable.

_Recent research on the new virus shows that it's very versatile and a very strong and deadly virus, when infected it's a 98% Chance of death going by the new fatality rate….This is just horrifying… According to the Researchers, first symptoms show of foreign thoughts, and coughing and wheezing, hacking violently of inside liquids and severe stomach cramps, and incredible sweating, nausea and paleness of skin, Fatigue and uncontrollably muscle spasms. Slowly, it seems that the virus attacks all portions of the brain, causing Dementia and Insanity, homicidal thoughts and involuntary actions, this could be shown through twitching of a certain person, odd behavior that has recently occurred, Patient 0 Nakami, was inflicted with this virus and because of the Neurological effect of it caused her to go insane, The virus eats away at the same time causes multiple mishaps of the brain, spreading throughout the body causing several other malfunctions. This is what led to the breakdown and the liquefying changes of Nakami's organs. Eventually the virus will eventually become strong and get to a Acidic substance that melts all of your organs which causes coughing up of blood, hemorrhaging, and death following up quickly afterwards. The Army is being sent in to keep people in their residing areas to make sure Spread of infection is limited._

"Oh shit!" I sprung up, wavering slightly, regaining my balance I ran to my room grabbing my coat and keys; I grabbed a large back and swung it over my shoulder. I ran back into the living room looking at Yakata.

"Oniichan what's wrong, why so frantic?" She tilted her head innocently and I gestured her to get up quickly. "We have to go, they're sending in soldiers to hold us in, and we're infected with this virus, they'll probably kill us! Pack up your things we're leaving." She just nodded and ran to her bedroom and I heard shuffling of things, few minutes later she came out with a duffle bag with clothes and other contents. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed some food and water bottles from the cabinets. Reaching down lower I saw she picked up some rations as well. I didn't even know we had those.

"You're more prepared than me Yakata." She just turned and smiled at me. She ran over and shut off the TV. Reaching towards a closet she struggled reaching for our sleeping bags, when she got them down she tossed mines over to me, she strapped hers to the top of her bag and walked towards the patio.

"Let's go, Yasha-oniichan." She only smiled softly, her wide Magenta orbs shining with brilliance. Something that had long since faded from me, I nodded dumbly and jogged towards the door, when we stepped out, the faded sky was almost…fitting, I could hear screams of people and there was smoke coming from a distant, the Dementia thing surely wasn't a joke. People were going insane. Yakata locked the door and we looked towards our backyard which led into a forest, the only way out of town unseen was to run through here. Yakata began running and with the greatest of ease she hopped the fence. I followed after her, though in my mind I wondered how she became so athletic.

"Yasha-oniichan…we need to get out of the town…there's a railroad station nearby, if we get there we can sneak on a train and that could lead us to the ocean, we could grab a boat there and possibly move over to another city or continent…" She spoke softly, pointing in the direction of the apparent station. Of course we couldn't see it from here. It was probably quite the distance.

"You're really smart Yakata…I can't believe you knew so much about the area, I didn't even know there was a station down there. But we have to be careful; if we're seen then we may get killed..." I spoke to her in a serious, sincere tone; she just smiled at me again and grabbed my hand which was sweating badly from this damned virus. "As long as I'm with Oniichan then it doesn't matter… we live together, we die together."

"But Yakata…your body is stronger than mines….if I do end up dying. Just keep living on okay?" She looked up at me with heartbroken eyes…her hand shook slightly; she hung her head down and stared at the ground, her bangs shadowing her eyes, I could only see her mouth, her bottom lip was quivering, I had to say that, I needed her to keep going if I did die before there was a cure developed.

"Okay Oniichan," she squeezed my hand tightly. "Lets go…We need to escape."


End file.
